De ton coeur le désir
by Hatikva
Summary: Lorsque Harry retrouve le Miroir du Riséd et qu'il découvre que ce ne sont plus ses parents qui apparaissent dans le reflet...
1. Chapter 1

Bien, je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fiction sur Harry Potter, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner.  
Cette fic fera sûrement 3 chapitres au maximum, peut-être même que ce sera un two-shots, je n'en sais rien (je vous rassure, je sais quand même ce qu'il va se passer, je me lance pas là-dedans sans avoir réfléchi un minimum avant '^^).

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas payée, blabla, J.K. Rowling, blabla, trop dommage, ai essayé de récupérer Drago et Harry, blablabla. On connaît le couplet, et puis tout le monde se doute que c'est pas moi qui les ai inventés :P

Note : Ai-je besoin de préciser que le couple mis en scène ici est Harry/Drago? '^^  
Non, à part ça, j'ai choisi le rating T car il y aura sûrement des sous-entendus, tout ça, ou un lime, 'fin pas du hard quoi. Mais il se peut que je décide de changer entre temps... Oh, et aussi : l'histoire se passe à Poudlard, en 7e année. La guerre est finie et Voldemort est enfin crevé, tout va bien quoi.  
'Fin bref. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir :P Pis en plus ça me permettra de m'améliorer (donc vous pouvez critiquer, promis je pleurerais pas si vous me dites que c'est nul... D:).

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**De ton cœur le désir**

Lorsque Harry échappa pour la énième fois à Rusard et Miss Teigne en s'engouffrant dans une salle vide, il ne pensait évidemment pas à ce qui s'y trouvait. Tout ce qui lui importait était de se cacher.

Aussi fut-il plus que surpris quand, après avoir fermé la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège de Collaporta, il se rendit compte que la pièce n'était pas une simple salle de cours abandonnée.

C'était une pièce circulaire, très vaste, mais presque vide. L'unique mur était recouvert d'une épaisse tapisserie rouge sang. Des fils d'or y étaient brodés tout le long, faisaient le tour du mur, disparaissaient, réapparaissaient, ne cessaient jamais leur petit manège.  
Après s'être approché d'une des broderies, Harry s'aperçut que les fils traçaient des lettres, des mots, des phrases…Pour s'effacer petit à petit, et ce sans jamais s'arrêter. Il tenta d'en lire un bout, mais leur langage lui semblait inconnu.

Harry recula vers la porte et contempla longuement la salle.

Ce ne pouvait pas être la Salle sur Demande, sinon il aurait trouvé un simple placard à balais, idéal pour se cacher.

Et il n'aurait jamais pensé à un tel endroit, même pour se détendre ou être au calme.

Certes, la sérénité que dégageait la pièce était impressionnante.  
Un silence comme Harry n'en avait encore jamais entendu. Une tapisserie pour le moins étrange, mais semblant tracer des mots apaisants. Un sol en marbre où celui qui s'y regardait se noyait dans son propre reflet tant il était brillant de propreté. Comme si personne n'avait frôlé ce sol avant Harry.

Et surtout, ce miroir au centre de tout.

Il montait jusqu'au plafond et était entièrement fait d'or. Le cadre était posé sur deux pattes d'hipogriffe pourvues d'énormes serres.  
Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir, mais elle n'était déchiffrable que si l'on la lisait dans son reflet.

Le Miroir du Riséd.

Harry se trouvait donc dans la salle où Dumbledore avait caché le miroir.

Il avait souvent cherché à le retrouver. Après la guerre, la sensation d'avoir perdu des êtres chers était encore plus présente qu'auparavant. Le besoin de voir sa famille l'avait presque rendu fou à certains moments, tant il se sentait seul.  
Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber dessus par _hasard_.

Pourtant, le miroir se tenait bien là, à quelques mètres de lui, lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur.

Désireux de revoir ses parents, Harry s'avança lentement. Ses gestes étaient fébriles, impatients, mais la pièce demeurait tellement imposante et tranquille que courir vers le miroir aurait semblé troubler le calme de l'endroit.

Cependant, il ne vit jamais les personnes qu'il attendait.

À la place où auraient du être ses parents se trouvait… Drago Malefoy.

Pâle, blond, hautain. Ses yeux gris fixaient Harry sans ciller, d'un regard impénétrable.  
Objectivement, le jeune homme avait l'air moins narquois que d'habitude. Il avait certes un sourire en coin, mais ce sourire demeurait sans méchanceté.

Mais Harry, lui, ne voyait pas une once de gentillesse dans ce visage qu'il exécrait.

Un court instant, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé, si le miroir n'était pas celui de la Haine. Il jeta un regard à l'inscription gravée en haut du cadre d'or, où demeuraient les mots : « _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir_. » à l'envers.

C'était malheureusement bel et bien le Miroir du Riséd.

Et Harry se maudit d'être entré dans cette salle sans avoir un peu réfléchi avant.

Il regarda une seconde fois le miroir.

Malefoy était toujours là.

Son doux sourire ne le quittait pas, et il fixait toujours les yeux d'Harry avec une tranquillité déconcertante, comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Harry détourna le regard, dégoûté.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Harry avait beau être un Gryffondor, il n'était pas idiot. Le fait que le Miroir du Riséd lui montre une image de Malefoy n'était pas un pur hasard. Mais comment expliquer cela tout en sachant très bien qu'il _n'était pas_ attiré par lui ? Il savait au plus profond lui-même qu'il avait toujours haï le Serpentard, et ce depuis leur première rencontre.

Mais alors, _pourquoi_ ne voyait-il plus ses parents dans la glace ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer dans sa vision des choses pour qu'il se retrouve avec ce garçon blond devant lui ?

Il décida de rentrer dans son dortoir et d'y réfléchir plus tard, à tête reposée.

Il sortit de la pièce en vitesse, après s'être assuré que Rusard était bien parti, et rejoignit la tour Gryffondor sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Harry s'était couché deux heures auparavant. Après avoir traîné dans la salle commune le plus longtemps possible et essayé de se changer les idées en faisant toutes sortes de choses (notamment un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie particulièrement ennuyeux, ce qui avait ravi Hermione), il était finalement monté se coucher vers minuit, à contrecœur.

Le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

L'image de Drago lui revenait toujours à l'esprit, son sourire le hantait… Quant à son regard de brume étrangement sincère, il n'en parlait même pas.

Malefoy pouvait-il être quelqu'un d'autre que ce qu'il montrait en public ? Pouvait-il avoir un tel sourire, sans trace de moquerie ? Son regard pouvait-il refléter autre chose que de l'ironie ou du mépris ?

Non, décidemment, Harry ne pouvait _pas_ s'endormir dans de telles conditions.

Il se releva, fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit sa précieuse Carte du Maraudeur. La dépliant, il chercha des yeux le Serpentard. À la lecture de son nom, il ressentit une vive haine à son égard. Tout allait tellement bien lorsqu'ils ne faisaient que se haïr ! Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire comme si de rien n'était et l'insulter comme avant après avoir vu le reflet de son ennemi dans le Miroir.

Harry rangea la carte après avoir prononcé la formule d'usage pour que personne d'autre n'y accède, puis il éteignit la lumière. Il finit par s'endormir, torturé par des questions sans réponses, dont une récurrente…

_Pourquoi lui ?_

_

* * *

_

« HAAAARRY, IL EST PRESQUE HUIT HEURES, ON VA ÊTRE EN RETAAAARD ! »

« Mfrgrhmfmgghr » fut la seule réponse de celui-ci.

Il avait passé une nuit affreuse. Il avait d'abord rêvé de l'image de Drago dans le Miroir, au côté de ses parents qui l'entouraient comme si c'était leur propre fils. Puis son rêve avait changé, et il s'était retrouvé marié de force à Drago, puis enceint de ce dernier. Son cauchemar était devenu nettement insupportable lorsqu'il avait rêvé qu'il accouchait d'un petit monstre vert avec la tête de Rogue.

Heureusement que Ron l'avait réveillé, car comparées à celles-là, les visions de Voldemort étaient ridiculement idylliques.

Ce fut donc de mauvaise humeur qu'Harry se leva.

Après une douche de deux minutes et un petit-déjeuner avalé en un temps record tout en révisant l'examen de potion imminent, lui et Ron arrivèrent finalement à temps devant la salle de cours. Hermione, qui semblait les attendre depuis trois-quarts d'heure déjà, leur lança un regard agacé.

Tandis qu'Harry se demandait comment éviter de revoir la tête du bébé monstre à la place du vrai Rogue, les Serpentards arrivèrent, Malefoy en tête.

Une lueur joyeusement narquoise apparut dans le regard de ce dernier.

« Tiens, bonjour Potter. »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

« …Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur immonde que tu dégages ? Tous les cachots empestent à cause de toi ! »

Ron serra les poings de colère. Malefoy, quant à lui, bouscula Harry et le dépassa, pour rentrer dans la salle, suivis de ses acolytes.

« Pousse toi de là Potty, tu fais de l'ombre à ma magnificence. »

…

Non, Harry ne voyait _vraiment pas_ comment il avait pu tombé amoureux d'une personne pareille.

* * *

Alors ? Je m'auto-avadakedavrise ou je continue ?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry s'était posé tant de questions depuis deux jours qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait des devoirs en retard, et s'était fait sermonné un nombre incalculable de fois pour ne pas avoir écouté en cours. Il avait même réussi à avoir un T en potion après que son chaudron lui ai explosé au visage, le recouvrant d'une étrange substance grisâtre et lui collant à la peau.  
Il ne parlait plus à Hermione et Ron, se contentant d'acquiescer ou de répondre par monosyllabes lorsque ses deux amis tentaient de faire la conversation. Il ne riait plus aux blagues de ses camarades de dortoir.

Harry n'était plus lui-même, et s'il y avait bien une chose singulière dans son comportement, c'était le fait qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à _une seule personne_.

Malefoy ne quittait plus son esprit. C'était son obsession, sa hantise.

Il n'y avait pas un moment dans la journée où il ne cherchait à comprendre comment diable ce satané miroir avait bien pu lui montrer l'image du Serpentard tant haï.

Et surtout, surtout, une voix intérieure résonnait en lui et répétait comme un échos incessant la même phrase : « _Le Miroir du Riséd ne ment pas._ »

Il ne peut se tromper. Il reflète le désir le plus cher de la personne qui observe la glace. Même si ce désir est enfoui au plus profond de son cœur.

Harry le savait bien. Seulement, il ne pouvait croire que _Drago_ _Malefoy _était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

C'était absurde.

Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard réunis ?

C'était inconcevable.

Les deux ennemis les plus connus de Poudlard ensemble ?

C'était une hérésie !

Telles étaient les pensées d'Harry qui tournaient continuellement dans son cerveau submergé par un trop plein de questions.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Car, pour couronner le tout, le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait, bien entendu, tenté de comprendre par quel miracle il avait pu tomber amoureux du blond.

Il avait donc entrepris de l'observer chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Ce fut tout d'abord de rapides coups d'œil, vite détournés par dégoût ou par peur de se faire prendre en train d'épier son ennemi.

Puis il s'était résigné et l'avait observé plus en détail.

Il avait d'abord trouvé son nez pointu _trop_ pointu. C'était ce qui le rendait vraiment hautain, ce maudit nez fin qui prenait tout le monde de haut et reniflait de dégoût chaque fois que quelqu'un le frôlait.

Venait ensuite son teint cadavérique. Avec une peau aussi pâle, il semblait revenir d'entre les morts. Il n'avait certes jamais de cernes et ne paraissait jamais fatigué, mais la blancheur irréprochable de sa peau lui donnait l'air d'avoir la nausée en permanence.

Ses cheveux auraient pu être beaux s'ils n'avaient pas l'air autant… _féminins_. Ils étaient fins et d'un blond presque blanc. Leur raideur accentuait l'impression de _fils d'or blanc_ qu'ils donnaient. Sa coupe, par contre, avait tout de celle d'un garçon, et Harry pensait que cela sauvait l'ensemble.

Puis il s'était quelque peu attardé sur ses yeux. Il est vrai que ce gris oscillant entre l'orageux et le métallique était assez rare pour être remarqué. Mais si les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, alors l'âme de Malefoy était froide, distante et impénétrable. Jamais son regard ne s'était posé gentiment sur quelqu'un, pas même ses amis. Le Serpentard semblait accorder le même traitement à tout le monde. Il toisait avec mépris les personnes de son entourage, leur faisant comprendre d'un seul coup d'œil qu'ils n'étaient rien, rien comparé à lui, Drago Malefoy. Harry réfléchit un instant puis se rappela que lui n'avait pas droit à de tels regards. Lui avait droit à mieux — ou pire, cela dépendait des points de vue.  
Il voyait toute la haine que pouvait exprimer des prunelles humaines. La rage qui faisait s'assombrir ce gris brumeux, qui le faisait devenir noir, menaçant. Pas de mépris ou d'indifférence pour Harry, rien que de l'animosité à l'état pur, une antipathie terrible, qui était telle qu'elle faisait sortir Malefoy de ses gonds et déformait de fureur son visage.

Enfin, il avait terminé par ses lèvres, car malgré le fait qu'il leur ait cherché un quelconque défaut, il n'avait rien pu leur reprocher. Elles étaient fines, pleines, bien dessinées, et d'un rose pâle qui allait tout à fait avec sa peau blanche. Harry les trouvait donc jolies, mais elles l'auraient été encore plus, pensa-t-il, si elles n'étaient pas sans cesse déformées par ce rictus sarcastique que Malefoy arborait. Il aurait aimé les voir former un vrai sourire heureux, au moins une fois…  
Un peu comme dans le miroir, se rappela-t-il en grimaçant.

Il avait donc fixé pendant deux jours le visage du Serpentard. Cependant, il n'avait pas cherché à s'aventurer _plus bas_, craignant de définitivement devenir malade, ou pire ! de changer de point de vue à son égard. Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez d'ennuis comme ça…

* * *

À l'aube du troisième jour, Harry se réveilla avec une idée.

S'il avait parlé de cette idée à Ron, il serait passé pour un dément, et sans doute celui-ci l'aurait enfermé dans la Salle Commune jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de son énorme folie.

Mais il ne lui en parla pas, et, se levant, il arbora un air rêveur et endormi afin que personne ne le dérange dans sa contemplation malfoyenne… et qu'il puisse exécuter son plan.

C'était quelque chose de très simple en vérité. N'importe qui aurait pu y penser. Seulement, Harry, lui, n'aurait jamais pu y songer s'il n'y avait pas eu ce Miroir.

Il allait devenir ami avec Malefoy.

Il fallait qu'il apprenne à le connaître, qu'il enlève son masque de froideur. Il voulait découvrir l'être qu'il avait vu dans le miroir, le voir de ses propres yeux. Il voulait _croire_ que Malefoy n'était pas celui que tout le monde connaissait, et qu'il avait un bon fond.

Il voulait comprendre pourquoi la glace lui avait montré son ennemi depuis 6 ans. Il voulait comprendre comment le Serpentard était devenu plus important pour lui que ses parents.

Aussi, c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner et tenter de parler à Malefoy.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple. L'approcher était déjà une dure épreuve. Le trouver seul et l'aborder serait encore plus difficile, mais Harry se sentait capable de tout. De plus, on était samedi, il avait toute la journée de libre pour tenter une approche.

Après avoir manger, il décida de déambuler dans les cachots, près de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il était presque sûr de croiser le blond, ou quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer où il se trouvait.

Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit des éclats de voix. Il y avait une voix hystérique, aigue et insupportable. Puis une voix plus calme, traînante, ironique. Elle était reconnaissable entre mille, c'était celle de Malefoy. Mais qui était avec lui ? Harry ne tenait pas à interrompre une dispute de Serpentards, cela pouvait s'avérer très dangereux.

Il attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, les voix se calmèrent et des bruits de pas retentirent. Harry eut à peine le temps de cacher derrière une armure que le visage de Pansy Parkinson lui apparut. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, les poings crispés par la colère et le buste en avant. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'air contente, et Harry espéra que Malefoy n'était pas dans le même état, sinon la rencontre risquait vite de finir en remarques acerbes et en coups de poings.

Il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers l'endroit où les voix avaient résonné quelques minutes plus tôt. Malefoy était toujours à l'endroit de la dispute, et semblait réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il remarqua Harry, ses yeux prirent immédiatement cette teinte noire colérique.

« Potter ? Vous avez donc tous décidé de me faire chier, aujourd'hui ?

-Je dois te parler.

-C'est ce que je dis. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention ni l'envie de t'écouter.

-Pourtant, c'est ce que tu vas faire. C'est important.

-Nous n'avons certainement pas la même notion de _l'importance_, Potter. Tout ce que tu dis est sans gravité pour moi. Et, au passage…

-Je veux que nous devenions amis, Malefoy. »

Harry lui tendit une main, geste qu'il s'efforça de rendre amical.

Mais il n'entendit pas la réponse de Malefoy, car celui-ci s'était évanoui et était tombé à la renverse dans un grand BOUM.

Ce n'était définitivement pas gagné.


	3. Chapter 3

**V'là le chapitre 3.  
Et, non, ce n'est pas encore maintenant qu'ils vont se tomber dans les bras, ce serait trop simple ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews :)**

* * *

Potter était devenu dingue.

Drago avait toujours pensé que ce garçon était dérangé. Déjà, lors de leur première rencontre chez Mme Guipure, il avait semblé distant et offusqué par les paroles du jeune blond. Ses yeux grands verts avaient lui d'une lueur révoltée, ils s'étaient assombris, et finalement, il avait rejoint le géant Hagrid.  
Dans le train les menant à Poudlard pour la première fois, Drago avait entendu qu'Harry Potter était dans le compartiment à côté du leur. Ni une ni deux, il s'y était précipité, flanqué de ses deux gardes du corps Gregory et Vincent, et avait reconnu le garçon de la boutique. Il lui avait semblé avoir vu trembler au fond de ses yeux la peur de ce blond aux idées quelque peu extrémistes. Ou bien la colère de le revoir, lui et son maudit air arrogant, son regard sûr de lui, son rictus insolent. Drago lui avait demandé s'il était bien Harry Potter, _le_ Harry Potter. Il avait confirmé. Un court instant, il avait été admiratif. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre celui qui a résisté au Seigneur des Ténèbres ni que l'on peut devenir son ami ! Son père lui avait assez répété que fréquenter le jeune Potter pourrait s'avérer très utile dans certaines circonstances.  
Il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion dès qu'elle s'était présentée.  
Après lui avoir demandé s'il était bien Potter, il avait tourné la tête et rencontré le regard de _Weasley_. Il avait alors sous-entendu que certaines personnes n'étaient pas bonnes à fréquenter, et avait proposé son amitié à Harry.  
Mais il avait refusé.

Harry Potter avait préféré les _Weasley_ à lui, Drago Malefoy.

Il avait préféré la misère au pouvoir.

La médiocrité à la gloire !

Drago ne s'était jamais remis de cet épisode-là. Et, depuis ce jour, il avait exécré Potter, de tout son être, de toute son âme, pour lui faire payer cette humiliation. Il s'était enfoncé dans sa haine, se convainquant que Potter n'aurait jamais pu être son ami vu son tempérament, qu'ils ne se seraient jamais entendu.  
Mais au fond de lui, inconsciemment, Drago en rêvait.  
Il savait que c'était fondamentalement impossible. Il était à Serpentard, lui à Gryffondor. Il était un être mauvais, avec des idées malsaines, rusé, lâche, toujours à considérer comme inférieur à lui les autres élèves. Lui était gentil, courageux, naïf, fidèle, préférant rester dans l'ombre, détestant la célébrité. Le stéréotype du héros.  
Drago lui en voulait d'être ainsi. Pas parce qu'il l'enviait. Certes, il se trouvait parfait. Ce qui l'agaçait, c'était cette manie qu'avait Potter d'être modeste, de vouloir aider les autres. De faire passer son entourage avant lui. C'était insupportable. Drago, lui, était l'une des personnes les plus importantes au monde, il en était sûr. Pourquoi irait-il se sacrifier pour quelqu'un d'insignifiant ? Sa vie valait beaucoup plus que celle d'un crétin de Poudlard.

Ainsi, il haïssait, et ce depuis 6 ans, le héros du Monde Sorcier. C'était devenu irrépressible. Il avait constamment ce besoin de l'insulter, de le frapper. C'était son défouloir. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La vue de ses cheveux de jais en batailles, de cette cicatrice symbole de sa gloire, de ses lunettes de gamin et de ses yeux verts toujours dans le vague lui donnait la nausée. C'était un besoin physique, nerveux, incontrôlable, il fallait qu'il le frappe, qu'il voie dans son regard la lueur de rage. Cette lumière assombrie par la fureur, cette couleur d'ambre en fusion, ces prunelles dilatées par la rancune. Et ces mots qu'il lui lançait en réponse, remplis de cette animosité malveillante. Quelle jouissance ! Quel puissant plaisir c'était, pour Drago, que de voir Potter exploser d'antipathie ! Le voir se jeter sur lui, plein de menaces, prêt à le tuer, tel un dément !  
Il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer.

Sauf que le jour où le Gryffondor lui demanda d'être son ami, tout bascula.

Finie, sa petite vie tranquille, à embêter Potty et à être le roi de Poudlard, le maître de l'ironie respecté de tous. Potter voulait être son ami, il voulait _parler_ avec lui, se découvrir des points communs, _rire_ de bon cœur… Drago en frissonnait d'horreur rien que d'y penser. Que répondre à une pareille demande ? Il n'avait pas su quoi faire, pétrifié d'angoisse. Sa première réaction fut de s'évanouir — et il _savait_ que ce n'était pas digne d'un Malefoy, mais n'importe quel Serpentard, même le plus froid de tous, aurait réagi de la même manière.  
Et Potter l'avait aidé. Il l'avait aidé à se relever, lui avait demandé si _ça allait._ Drago eut un haut-le-cœur en y repensant. _J'ai l'air d'aller bien, crétin ?_ Voilà ce qu'il pensait en revoyant sa tête de balafré, son air de parfait Gryffondor. Quelle haine il avait pour lui !

* * *

_Flash-back_

« Je veux que nous devenions amis, Malefoy. »

À ces mots, Drago, d'abord très en colère à cause de sa dispute avec Pansy et de l'arrivée de Potty, se calma immédiatement. Était-ce vraiment Potter qui lui parlait ? Lui avait-il réellement demandé d'être son…

_Oh, Merlin._

Il se sentit partir, poussé par une force inconnue… Il tombait à la renverse, doucement, tout doucement… Il ne voyait plus Potter, ni même les murs du château, tout était noir, comme une brume épaisse qui l'enveloppait tout entier… Ou bien on le recouvrait d'un suaire… Était-il mort ? Quel sort l'autre abruti lui avait-il jeté pour qu'il se retrouve dans pareille situation ? Une douleur sourde à l'arrière de la tête lui indiqua que, non, il n'était pas mort, et que par ailleurs il s'était évanoui comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle. Cette désagréable pensée lui fit retrouver ses esprits instantanément. Il rouvrit les yeux, expira à fond, releva la tête et… tomba nez à nez avec Potter.

Potter qui lui tendait une main pour qu'il se relève.

Potter qui lui souriait tel le _gros con_ qu'il était, de son air un peu inquiet, totalement faux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te choquer… »

Potter qui parlait. Pitié ! Du silence ! De la solitude ! De la haine !

Drago attrapa fermement sa main, se releva —non sans peine, il était encore un peu étourdi— et lâcha immédiatement celui qui était la cause de tout son malheur. Il s'essuya prestement la main sur son pantalon —il avait _touché_ Potter sans le frapper— et le regarda dans les yeux.  
Son regard était faux, totalement faux. Il n'exprimait pas de l'amitié, il semblait chercher à comprendre quelque chose. Comprendre quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

-Parler. Retrouve-moi au pied du saule cogneur ce soir, après le dîner. »

Et il était parti. Il l'avait planté là, totalement désemparé. Que voulait-il ? Drago aurait pu le rattraper, mais jamais il ne se serait abaissé à faire une chose pareille. Il aurait eu l'air ridicule et sa réputation en aurait certainement pris un coup.

Aussi, il resta là à réfléchir sur le comportement étrange de son ennemi.

* * *

En y repensant, Potter avait l'air réellement sincère. Drago en aurait vomi, s'il n'avait pas tant tenu à sa dignité.

Il s'était demandé s'il devait vraiment se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous que Potter lui avait donné. Devait-il se méfier ? Malgré sa proposition inattendue, ils restaient toujours rivaux. C'était peut-être un piège. Drago était un Serpentard, et en bon élève de sa maison, il était d'un naturel méfiant. Au cours de ses années à Poudlard, ce tempérament s'était fortement accentué. Ses amis lui répétaient sans cesse qu'il était complètement paranoïaque, mais Drago leur répliquait qu'il était juste prudent.

Pourtant, quand, chaque matin, ses amis le saluaient au petit-déjeuner et que le blond vérifiait alors précipitamment si personne n'avait rempli son verre de jus de citrouille d'arsenic, on pouvait effectivement être en droit de se demander si celui-ci n'avait pas basculé dans la paranoïa la plus totale.

De toute façon, personne n'aurait eu le cran d'assassiner le Prince des Serpentards.

Personne, sauf Potter.

Voilà pourquoi Drago était sceptique et même carrément suspicieux quant à la prétendue demande d'amitié du Gryffondor.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se rendre au pied du saule cogneur à l'heure convenue. Il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, mais même si Potter avait des pouvoirs remarquables, lui était beaucoup plus rusé. Et, sans se vanter, il était lui-même un sorcier très puissant.  
Il avait juste révisé quelques sorts élémentaires de défense, au cas où.

C'est armé de sa baguette et sur la défensive qu'il quitta la Grande Salle, quelques minutes après Potter. Il l'avait vu partir mais avait attendu avant de le rejoindre. Si le reste de Poudlard apprenait qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son ennemi, il était mort !  
Il avait pris soin de ne rien révéler à sa bande, pas même à Blaise Zabini, son égal en beauté et en intelligence (il fallait bien l'admettre). Prétextant une migraine insupportable qui lui donnait la nausée, nécessitant du repos immédiat, il était parti rapidement, ignorant les piaillements de Pansy (« _Mon Drago, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, tu sais ! Reviens, pardonne-moi !_ ») et le regard transperçant de Blaise, qui était bien capable de se douter de quelque chose.

Derrière les portes imposantes de la Grande Salle, le silence l'accueillit. Drago hésita quelques instants. Devait-il vraiment y aller ? Ou était-ce plus prudent de rejoindre sa chambre de Préfet, quitte à se faire encore plus haïr par Potter ?  
Il opta pour la première solution. Il allait faire preuve de courage et se rendre dans le parc. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce que manigançait le Gryffondor. Après tout, il était Préfet et il était de son devoir de protéger le château des mauvais coups d'un élève probablement mal intentionné !

Et si Potter voulait réellement devenir son ami ? Que répondrait-il ?

La perspective de connaître tous les secrets de son ennemi et de pouvoir s'en servir ensuite contre lui, lui fit tourner la tête. Il pourrait alors l'attaquer… Se servir de ses faiblesses… Le faire souffrir…  
Seulement, l'amitié était un sentiment qui se partageait. Potter aussi connaîtrait ses ressentiments les plus intimes. À moins que Drago ne mente… Mais son futur ami pouvait le faire également.

Que faire, donc ? Aviser sur le moment ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Il fallait que tout soit calculé au mot près, pour ne pas paraître déstabilisé. C'était la base d'un comportement de bon Serpentard, et surtout, d'un bon Malefoy.

Drago avança lentement dans le hall d'entrée tout en réfléchissant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas arriver devant Potter avec l'air d'un idiot qui ne sait pas quoi dire ! Il devrait déjà lui demander ce qu'il voulait _réellement_…

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps sur ses prochaines paroles, car Potter arriva dans le hall, l'air passablement impatient.

« Alors, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ça fait plus de 10 minutes que je patiente dehors, je suis gelé ! »

Mince. Voilà que ses plans étaient contrariés. Il ne fallait pas en plus mettre Potter en colère, sinon il n'arriverait jamais à obtenir quelque chose de correct de leur entretien ! Il décida que lui demander pourquoi il voulait lui parler était un bon début.

Affichant son air le plus méprisant et hautain, il répliqua :

« Tu n'es pas un roi, Potter. Si je veux te faire attendre, j'en ai encore le droit. Mais dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu veux me voir, qu'on en finisse.

-Je te l'ai dit. Je veux que l'on soit amis. »

C'était annoncé. Il voulait réellement qu'ils deviennent amis. Drago aurait pu se méfier, mais Potter semblait tellement sincère qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le croire. Toutes ses interrogations à propos d'un quelconque complot contre sa personne étaient oubliées. Désormais, il n'y avait plus que leur future amitié qui était en jeu.

« Pourquoi ? On s'est toujours haï. Dès le premier voyage pour aller à Poudlard, et ça ne s'est jamais arrêté.

-Je sais, mais je me suis dit que… Peut-être… Je veux dire, la guerre est finie. Ton père était un Mangemort, toi tu as failli l'être. Mais tu n'as jamais voulu vraiment te rallier à Voldemort, non ? Même si tu n'étais pas vraiment de notre côté non plus… Et puis… On est grands, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? On a 17 ans, il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre… »

C'était pour _ça _? Une vulgaire histoire de paix et de sagesse ? Quelque chose clochait dans le discours de Potter, et pourtant Drago était irrésistiblement attiré par sa proposition. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait d'être ami avec un héros ? De tisser des liens avec _Harry Potter _?

« C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une autre raison…, lança Drago.

-En fait, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça pouvait faire d'être ami avec toi… On a envisagé l'idée en première année, mais cela n'a jamais rien donné… Pourtant, quelque chose me dit que l'on possède beaucoup de choses en commun. »

Le cerveau de Drago était au bord de l'implosion. La partie rationnelle de son esprit l'implorait de partir, l'avertissait en vain que c'était un piège duquel il ne pourrait plus se dépêtrer. Mais l'autre partie, plus ou moins dirigée par son subconscient, était ravie de cette alternative. Selon elle, c'était une excellente idée, que Drago se devait d'approuver au plus vite.

Et comme mué par une voix intérieure, Drago répondit à Harry :

« Je pense… que tu as raison. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, à vrai dire. Mais, après tout, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble…

-…Tu es d'accord ?

-Il me semble que j'ai été assez clair.

-Alors à demain ! »

Harry partit immédiatement vers l'escalier le plus proche, laissant Drago dans le plus profond désarroi.

Bon dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Venait-il effectivement d'accepter l'amitié de Potter ? Avait-il vraiment commis l'impensable ? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé à faire une chose pareille ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était fait. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, n'est-ce pas ? L'étincelle dans les yeux de Potter quand Drago avait accepté avait été époustouflante. Ses yeux verts avaient brillé pendant un dixième de seconde d'une lumière teintée de reconnaissance, d'espoir et d'une autre chose que Drago ne parvenait pas à cerner. _Peut-être l'amitié_, se dit-il. Après tout, Potter était quelqu'un de fondamentalement plus expressif que lui, il laissait souvent paraître toutes ses émotions. Cela lui jouerait certainement des tours plus tard…

Drago, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, ne vit pas que les portes de la Grande Salle venaient de s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un élève le bouscula qu'il sortit de sa rêverie et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre avant que sa bande de Serpentards ne le découvre en proie à des troubles existentiels concernant _Potter_.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte à clé et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Il appréhendait le lendemain. Que feraient-ils ? Pour Drago, il était évidemment hors de question de s'afficher en public comme les meilleurs amis du monde — et il espérait que Potter en pensait autant. Il leur faudrait du temps pour s'adapter. Pour l'instant, ce n'était même pas de l'_amitié_, juste un accord tacite entre eux pour arrêter de se chercher des noises.

Mais Drago, au fond de lui, sentait que quelque chose pouvait changer dans sa vie s'il fréquentait le Gryffondor.

Habillé de son pyjama, il se glissa dans les draps fraîchement lavés par les elfes de maison de Poudlard, et se laissa bercer par le silence environnant qui régnait dans sa chambre personnelle.

* * *

**Alors ? Ce chapitre est plus long que les deux précédents, Drago m'inspire beaucoup plus qu'Harry x)  
La suite dans une semaine, si tout se passe bien…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Drago avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

Empêtré dans ses draps, il mit du temps à sortir de son lit, et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était en retard de cinq minutes. Chose improbable pour le plus ponctuel des Serpentards !

Il courut à sa salle de bain, se déshabilla rapidement et se jeta sous un jet d'eau froide, histoire de se remettre les idées en place et d'arrivé frais et dispo dans la Grande Salle, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Sous la douche, il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé. Il avait très peu rêvé, mais se souvint néanmoins d'une scène dans laquelle lui et Harry se promenait tranquillement dans le parc, main dans la main, discutant comme de bons vieux amis… Mais depuis quand les amis se tenaient la main aussi tendrement pour se promener ?

Drago frissonna et ce ne fut pas à cause de la douche glacée…

Il se souvint ensuite qu'il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois et avait regardé sa montre avec appréhension avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas du tout l'heure de se lever. Il avait soupiré longuement et, à chaque fois, avait mis un temps fou avant de se rendormir, se tournant dans tous les sens dans son lit, redoutant le moment où il devrait sortir de sa couche et rejoindre les autres élèves…

Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, et il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à avoir cinq minutes de retard, ce qui était inadmissible.

Il allait devoir affronter Potter, quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait pensé à se faire porter pâle, mais son ennemi n'était pas dupe. De plus, Drago n'était jamais malade.

Sortant de sa douche, il se sécha grâce à un sort magique, s'habilla et revêtit sa robe de sorcier.

Il embarqua son sac et fila vers la Grande Salle. Ses amis devaient déjà être là, or Drago n'était jamais en retard et ils devaient être très inquiets — ou suspicieux, pensa-t-il en voyant apparaître Blaise au détour d'un couloir.

« Te voilà ! s'exclama celui-ci.

-Oui, je… Mon réveil n'a pas sonné.

-… Tu n'as pas de réveil, Drago.

-Oh. Hum. Ah bon ?

-…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis en retard que de cinq minutes. Est-ce vraiment _si_ grave ? » demanda Drago, irrité.

Blaise lui lança un regard pénétrant, comme s'il tentait de percer les secrets que lui cachait son ami. Depuis quand Drago ne se préoccupait pas d'être en retard ?

« Mmh. Si tu le dis… Tu viens ? Si tu restes planté là, c'est tout le petit-déjeuner que tu vas rater. »

Drago acquiesça et suivit Blaise d'une démarche quelque peu maladroite. Il pria intérieurement pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il était déjà assez mal-en-point comme ça.

Plus ils avançaient et s'approchaient de la Grande Salle, plus le cœur de Drago battait à tout rompre, lui transperçant la poitrine. Sa respiration se faisait difficile, sifflante. Il avait des sueurs froides et ses jambes devenaient flageolantes.

Devant les portes majestueuses de la salle, il était carrément nauséeux, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et tout tremblant.

Dans cet état, tout le monde allait se rendre compte de sa condition pitoyable, et il allait devenir la risée de tout Poudlard…

Il ne savait même pas ce qui le mettait réellement dans cet état-là. Avait-il peur de Potter ? Impossible. Pourquoi appréhendait-il leur rencontre ? Peut-être parce que, cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas question d'insulter son ennemi mais bien d'être _gentil_ avec lui et de se comporter en tant qu'_ami_. Cette pensée lui tordit le ventre un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quelque chose clochait dans ces propos. Ils ne pourraient pas être amis, cette relation ne leur allait pas. Alors quoi ? Quelque part, leur accord de la veille avait scellé un lien entre eux, mais Drago n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Quelque chose en lui avait toujours envie de se défouler sur Potter, pourtant. Mais dans une amitié on se respectait l'un l'autre et l'on s'appréciait.

Drago eut un haut-le-cœur et Blaise se retourna vers lui.

« Tout va bien ?

-…

-Je, euh. Ça ne va pas vraiment te plaire, mais il me semble que tu es un peu verdâtre… »

Drago ne préféra pas répondre, de crainte d'avoir à nouveau un haut-le-cœur. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et le sol commençait à tanguer sous ses pieds… Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû sortir de son lit, finalement…

* * *

Harry avait été tiré du lit très tôt par son ami Ron, et pourtant il était encore en retard. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise en soi, mais pour une fois, Ron s'y était pris une heure à l'avance pour qu'ils ne ratent pas une fois de plus une seule miette du petit-déjeuner copieux que les elfes leur servaient chaque matin.

Sauf qu'Harry était resté une heure sous la douche, préoccupé par son entrevue avec Drago la veille. Le soir même, il s'était couché serein, sans l'ombre d'un doute, parfaitement tranquille. Il était sûr que tout allait bien se passer. Après tout, Malefoy avait accepté, que pouvait-il espérer d'autre ? Il n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

Il avait passé une bonne nuit, incontestablement. S'il avait rêvé, il n'en avait aucun souvenir, et il ne s'était même pas réveillé en pleine nuit, lui qui était habituellement sujet aux insomnies.

Pourtant, lorsque Ron l'avait tiré de son sommeil en lui disant qu'ils avaient « une longue journée », Harry se remémora ses paroles de la veille. Il avait dit « à demain » à Drago, ils allaient donc se voir et… _parler_. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, pourtant. Mais c'était différent, puisqu'ils se parleraient amicalement. Pour dire quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Harry, poussé par Ron, avait sauté dans la douche tout en se posant beaucoup trop de questions qui l'embarrassaient de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. Qu'allaient-ils se dire ? Il avait peur qu'ils restent là, comme deux bêtas, à attendre que l'autre trouve un sujet de conversation un tant soit peu intéressant. Harry imagina aisément la gêne qui pourrait les envahir, et le silence tout aussi gênant qui accompagnerait ce moment. Il songea ensuite qu'ils finiraient par se traiter de tous les noms et se taper dessus, comme de coutume. Et tout serait fichu…

Il fallait absolument qu'il se creuse la tête pour trouver quelque chose qui passionnerait Drago. Qu'avaient-ils en commun, finalement ? Si ce n'est qu'ils n'étaient l'exact contraire l'un de l'autre…

De ce fait, il avait passé une heure sous la douche à se torturer l'esprit, sans que rien ne vienne. En regardant sa montre, il s'aperçut qu'il avait cinq minutes de retard. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais avec tout le mal que s'était donné son ami, il allait fortement se faire disputer. Il sortit de la salle de bains en courant presque, tout en s'habillant et fut accueilli par les hurlements de Ron.

« HARRY ! ON-EST-EN-RETARD ! »

Ledit Harry soupira. Il allait bien falloir y aller… Au moins, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas croiser Drago dans les couloirs, celui-ci étant toujours ponctuel.

Lui et Ron sortirent en courant de leur dortoir et franchirent le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Ron, qui n'avait pas cessé de se lamenter sur le fait qu'il avait encore raté les gaufres au chocolat qui partaient dès les premières minutes du repas tant elles étaient délicieuses, s'arrêta brusquement pour reprendre son souffle. Haletant, il regarda Harry, désespéré, puis dit d'un air fataliste :

« De toute façon, j'y arriverai jamais, alors à quoi bon ? »

D'ordinaire, H arry aurait doucement ri devant le regard larmoyant de son ami, et lui aurait assuré que la prochaine fois, il ne resterait pas dix mille ans sous la douche. Mais en cet instant, il était déjà bien assez préoccupé par ses propres problèmes pour consoler son ami. Et il était sûrement encore plus désespéré que son camarade.

Ils se remirent en route, marchant tranquillement. Ron lançait des regards blasés à tout ce qu'il voyait, maudissant les élèves qui avaient déjà goûté à ces fichues gaufres. Harry, quant à lui, se sentait de plus en plus angoissé au fur et à mesure de leur avancée vers la Grande Salle. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire au Serpentard. De plus, de nouvelles questions s'ajoutaient à la première. Comment allait-il le saluer ? Quand auraient-ils l'occasion de se parler ? Car il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'ils soient seuls, sinon leurs amis respectifs se taperaient dessus et eux-mêmes finiraient par recommencer comme avant. Mais… Et si c'était un piège ? Et si Malefoy le détestait toujours autant, s'il avait accepté uniquement pour se moquer de lui, le faire souffrir ? À cette pensée, le ventre d'Harry se tordit. Il se rendit compte que, lui, ne détestait plus réellement Malefoy. Il n'avait plus cette aversion malsaine pour le jeune homme. Évidemment, il ne pouvait cacher qu'il n'éprouvait pas un peu d'antipathie pour lui, mais il s'était calmé. Depuis l'épisode du Miroir, il avait réfléchi et s'était résigné. Après tout, le Miroir du Riséd ne se trompait jamais. Et puis, il n'était pas obligatoirement _amoureux_ de Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? Si ça se trouvait, son vœu le plus cher était d'être son ami. D'ailleurs, il se sentait réellement plus léger depuis que Drago avait accepté sa proposition. Il était plutôt content de s'être rapproché de lui.

Seulement, maintenant qu'il approchait de plus en plus de la Grande Salle, il ne se sentait vraiment plus bien. Sa tête tournait et il commençait à voir des petits points noirs devant ses yeux, comme s'il allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Il allait juste le saluer, ce n'était pourtant pas irréalisable. Peut-être même qu'il ne le verrait pas de la journée puisqu'il n'avait aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentards — avec un peu de chance, pensa-t-il. Car Harry n'avait plus aucune envie de le voir et de lui parler. Il n'était même plus capable d'ouvrir la bouche tant il se sentait mal. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans le hall du château qui les menait à la Grande Salle, il se mit à respirer de plus en plus difficilement. Mettre un pied devant l'autre devenait un véritable supplice. Ron n'avait même pas semblé remarquer son état.

Ils tournèrent à droite, empruntant le couloir principal. C'était un passage très large, assez court, et qui se finissait par les gigantesques portes d'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Harry tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à son rival en s'attardant sur la magnifique architecture gothique de son école. Il observa à travers les points noirs qui lui obscurcissaient la vue les portes imposantes, entièrement faites d'or massif dans lequel des dessins et des symboles complexes étaient gravés. Cependant, en détaillant le portique doré de haut en bas, son regard se posa sur deux silhouettes un peu floues. Leurs robes de sorciers épousaient élégamment leurs corps. Une cravate ornée de vert et d'argent entourait leurs cous. Leurs visages jeunes et leurs carrures parfaitement proportionnées accentuaient cette aura de classe et de prestance distinguées qui émanaient de leur attitude posée. Même si l'un semblait un peu voûté et grimaçant, son allure de dandy n'en était pas détériorée pour autant. Ils étaient parfaitement coiffés, l'un ayant des cheveux bruns coupés très courts, l'autre ayant des mèches qui tombaient savamment autour de son visage pâle et fin.

Des mèches blondes. Blond pâle, et qui encadraient une figure ornée de deux prunelles métalliques qui semblaient avoir un peu perdu de leur éclat naturel.

À la vue de Drago Malefoy, Harry sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, sa vue se brouilla, ses pieds se dérobèrent sous lui et il défaillit. Il entendit son corps tomber mollement et sa tête rencontrer le sol de marbre dur. Il perçut également un autre bruit de chute éloignée, puis des bourdonnements envahirent ses oreilles et il tomba inconscient.

Ron et Blaise se précipitèrent inquiets vers leurs amis respectifs et parvinrent à les soulever avec quelques difficultés — le Quidditch les ayant bien musclés—. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard haineux avant de se diriger ensemble vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma aussitôt, ébloui par la lumière crue de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

L'infirmerie était une salle plutôt spacieuse, contenant un bureau et une quinzaine de lits. La luminosité élevée dû aux vitraux très étendus rendait l'endroit serein, et les murs en pierre diminuaient l'aspect d'hôpital que donnaient les lits aux draps blancs immaculés et les paravents verts. Deux grands lustres de fer étaient suspendus au plafond. Des étagères remplies de potions étaient réparties çà et là entre les lits.

Harry plissa les yeux et remarqua que son lit faisait face à un de ses rayonnages de potions aux couleurs diverses. Il bougea lentement, constata qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, puis se rappela vaguement qu'il s'était évanoui avant même d'avoir pu franchir le sol de la Grande Salle. La raison de sa faiblesse soudaine lui parut d'abord floue, mais lorsqu'il se tourna dans son lit, il observa que le paravent n'était pas ouvert et que, par conséquent, il pouvait apercevoir l'occupant du lit voisin.

Une tête blonde lui apparut et Harry se remémora soudain tous les évènements de la matinée. Maudit Malefoy !

Il lui sembla que celui-ci n'était pas réveillé. Le Gryffondor, lui ne pensant aucunement au sommeil de son voisin, vit là une occasion en or pour aborder le jeune Serpentard. Ils étaient les seuls malades et n'avaient pour l'instant aucune visite impromptue. Il décida donc de le réveiller. Après tout, il allait bien falloir l'affronter un moment donné…

« Eh ! Pssst ! Malefoy ? »

Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Harry haussa quelque peu la voix.

« Malefoy ! »

Aucune réaction notable, si ce n'était un léger soupir plus long que les autres. Harry changea de tactique.

« …Drago ? »

Ce dernier remua lentement, émit une petite plainte râleuse et émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux, parcoura la salle du regard comme pour chercher à comprendre où il se trouvait, puis tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où on l'avait appelé. Lorsqu'il reconnut Harry Potter, ses prunelles se chargèrent de surprise d'abord, puis d'un sentiment indéfinissable, teinté de malaise et de douceur. Il lança d'une voix mal assurée :

« Oh… Salut… Harry ? »

Ce dernier tenta de sourire, mais il ne parvint qu'à grimacer légèrement. Il lui demanda maladroitement :

« Ça va ? Tu, euh… Tu te souviens ? »

Drago acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait ! Il avait failli mourir d'angoisse et s'était une fois de plus évanoui, et tout ça pour qui ? Potter, son ennemi juré ! Si les autres savaient… Soudainement, il se trouva très idiot d'être embarrassé devant Potter et fut tenté de l'ignorer superbement et de recommencer comme avant — puisque, soyons d'accord, cette histoire ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis depuis le début. Mais il croisa le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis et y vit le même embarras que lui ressentait. Il se retint donc de faire un quelconque commentaire.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Pomfresh apparut et coupa court au malaise qui atteignait son paroxysme entre les deux élèves. Elle s'interposa entre leurs deux lits et sortit deux potions identiques de couleur violette de la poche de son tablier. Elle les posa sur les petites tables de chevet présente à côté des couchettes, et rajouta deux verres et deux cuillères.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas malade. Ce n'est qu'une baisse de tension, rien de plus. Néanmoins, je préfère que vous restiez ici aujourd'hui. Vous avez très certainement besoin de repos et de calme. J'ai autorisé vos amis à venir vous rendre visite en fin de journée seulement. Et, s'il vous plaît, pour votre santé, ne vous battez pas ! Je n'aimerais pas vous voir encore plus affaiblis que vous ne l'êtes déjà ! »

Harry et Drago se lancèrent un regard complice. Pas de risque, cette fois-ci ils se tiendraient tranquilles.  
L'infirmière continua en désignant les flacons posés sur les tables :

« Je vous ai apporté une sorte de revigorant. Trois cuillérées à soupe toutes les cinq heures. Commencez dès maintenant. »

Alors que les deux camarades remplissaient leurs verres, elle ajouta :

« Faites attention, c'est très amer. »

Elle s'en alla sans rien dire, laissant les deux malades seuls, qui, buvant leur médicament à toute allure, grimacèrent de dégoût avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre, une expression d'écœurement toujours visible sur leurs visages. Ils se fixèrent une seconde avant de rirent ensemble de leurs traits déformés par la répulsion, en pensant qu'à peine deux jours auparavant, c'était à eux-mêmes qu'ils adressaient ces mimiques d'antipathie.

* * *

***ne sait pas trop quoi dire mais a le sentiment qu'il faut qu'elle ajoute quelque chose*  
Euuuh... Eh voilà '^^ Bon, il me semble que ce chapitre est à peu près aussi long que le précédent. Et, vous avez vu, la relation entre Harry et Drago évolue :P Par contre, dites moi si c'est pas un peu rapide, parce que je me rends pas trop compte.**

**Chapitre 5 dans une semaine, comme d'hab' !**

**Hum... Reviews? *regard larmoyant***


	5. Parenthèse

**Ahem, excusez-moi pour le retard, j'ai eu un petit problème d'ordi.  
****Bon, je viens de réaliser qu'il reste une semaine avant le brevet et qu'il serait peut-être temps que je me mette à réviser '^^  
****Donc, malgré le fait que l'ordi soit réparé et tout ça, je pense pas poster avant la fin dudit examen, c'est-à-dire avant le 30 juin au moins.**

**Encore désolée. Promis, je poste le ****chapitre 5**** début juillet, sans faute :)**

**Sur ce… *va ouvrir son cahier d'histoire***

**À bientôt !**

_Hatikva._


	6. Chapter 5

**D'accord, je sais : je devrais aller me flageller pour ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse... Mais mon manque d'inspiration et ma flemme ont eu raison de moi. Après je suis partie dans un endroit sans ordi, et bref... M'enfin me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 !  
Alors... Bonne lecture :)**

**

* * *

**

« Je t'assure, je le suppliais carrément ! J'avais tellement peur d'aller dans cette Maison ! »

Drago ri aux éclats, en imaginant le petit Harry Potter de 11 ans supplier le Choixpeau Magique. En effet, celui-ci lui racontait l'épisode de son entrée à Gryffondor, et comment il avait prié mentalement le Choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard.

Drago n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry avait failli aller dans sa Maison. Il l'avait toujours perçut comme le Gryffondor par excellence : le preux chevalier, courageux et prêt à braver tous les dangers pour sauver tout le monde, l'ami fidèle et réconfortant, le parfait innocent naïf, qui ne se doute pas des horreurs que le monde recèle… Bref, une personne détestable.

Mais maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué que le Choixpeau avait longuement hésité avant de l'envoyer dans la Maison des rouges et ors, cela changeait légèrement la donne.

Harry Potter, en fin de compte, pouvait se révéler être une personne plutôt intéressante. Pour Drago, avoir quelques-uns des atouts de Serpentard était une qualité essentielle pour démarrer n'importe quelle relation sur de bonnes bases. Si Potter ne mentait pas (on ne savait jamais…), Drago se sentait prêt à tenir des conversations amicales avec lui sans grands problèmes.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, et ils ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Après avoir ri ensemble pendant cinq bonnes minutes de leur expression dégoûtée (le revigorant de Madame Pomfresh y était peut-être pour quelque chose, mais ils préféraient penser qu'ils avaient définitivement enterré la hache de guerre), ils avaient senti une espèce de tiraillement dans tout leur corps, puis un frisson, d'une puissance presque _magique _tant il était fort, avait parcouru leurs membres. Ils en avaient été étourdis et tout engourdis pendant quelques minutes. Drago s'était surpris à penser que cela ressemblait presque à un orgasme, mais il avait vite oublié cette idée. Cela ressemblait plus à un _lien_ qui venait de se tisser implicitement entre eux.

Ainsi, après un instant de silence étonné, ils s'étaient regardés et s'étaient souri maladroitement, un peu gênés.

Ce fut Harry qui, prenant son courage à deux mains en bon Gryffondor, engagea la conversation. Il ne savait trop que dire et avait balancé la première question qui lui était venu à l'esprit à savoir, pourquoi Drago s'était, tout comme lui, évanoui. Lui qui d'habitude ne tombait jamais malade et qui semblait toujours maître de lui-même !

Celui-ci avait préféré éviter la question et avait répondu en lui demandant la même chose — en omettant, évidemment, de dire qu'Harry possédait toujours un contrôle total sur lui-même, puisque c'était faux même s'ils commençaient à s'apprécier, il fallait tout de même avouer que Drago restait impeccable par rapport au Gryffondor.

Harry avait répliqué qu'il était sujet aux baisses de tension, évitant habilement de révéler qu'il avait juste eu peur de ne pas pouvoir affronter le Serpentard. Il rajouta même qu'il était insomniaque et que cela accentuait ses faiblesses.

Aussitôt, Drago avait sauté sur l'occasion. Durant sa sixième année, lorsqu'il avait été confronté à Lord Voldemort et que celui-ci lui avait confié la difficile mission de tuer Dumbledore, il n'avait pratiquement plus dormi pendant des mois. Parler d'insomnies l'intéressait bizarrement. Aussi, il avait voulu savoir pourquoi Harry en souffrait.

Il avait répondu que son esprit avait été en étroite connexion avec Voldemort avant son décès et que, chaque nuit, il percevait les visions du puissant mage. Il avait d'abord été un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Drago — son père, Lucius Malefoy, avait quand même été un des plus fervents serviteurs du Lord noir —, mais Drago semblait détester presque autant que lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, sa langue s'était déliée et ils avaient discuté près de trois heures sans interruption de Voldemort, leur scolarité, l'ambiance qui régnait dans les salles communes de leurs Maisons respectives…  
Et ils en étaient arrivés à parler du cas d'Harry, lors de sa première année.

Finalement, ils avaient bien fait d'angoisser au point de se retrouver tous les deux à l'infirmerie.

C'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire lorsque Madame Pomfresh arriva et les interrompit d'une voix monocorde :

« Je viens v… Oh ! »

Elle fut si surprise de voir les deux ennemis calmes, parfaitement assis dans leur lit, au beau milieu d'une conversation qu'elle failli lâcher ses deux fioles de potion. Elle s'attendait à voir les deux garçons se regarder en chien de faïence, les yeux se lançant des éclairs ou bien – et c'est ce que tout le monde redoutait quand Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy se trouvaient ensemble au même endroit – les tables renversées, les lits défaits précipitamment et les jeunes hommes s'affrontant, se menaçant avec leurs baguettes magiques, la haine défigurant leurs visages.

Mais rien de tout cela n'apparaissait devant ses yeux. Ils étaient là, devant elle, chacun dans son lit respectif, et ils semblaient être en très bon terme.

Mme Pomfresh se félicita d'avoir créé un médicament qui permettait non seulement d'atténuer la douleur, mais aussi de rendre de bonne humeur n'importe quelle personne, y compris les pires ennemis du Monde sorcier — sans se douter qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Pendant que l'infirmière pensait à sa potion miraculeuse, les deux élèves attendaient patiemment qu'elle leur annonce ce pour quoi elle était venue. Ils toussèrent de manière appuyée pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité et celle-ci se reprit en secouant la tête doucement.

« Oui… Je vous apporte votre médicament. Et vos amis sont à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, les visites sont maintenant autorisées, puisque vous semblez presque entièrement remis de votre mésaventure. Vous souhaitez les voir, je suppose ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et elle partit chercher leurs camarades.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence puis se rappelèrent en chuchotant que personne ne devait savoir à propos de leur nouvelle relation. Pas même leurs amis les plus proches. Ils étaient persuadés qu'en conservant leur secret, tout serait beaucoup plus simple. Ils avaient décidé que le mieux lorsqu'ils seraient en public serait de faire comme avant, c'est à dire de montrer le plus possible à quel point ils se haïssaient. À quel point ils avaient _envie_ de se massacrer, de _rouler _l'un sur l'autre pour montrer à l'autre qui était le plus fort, de _dominer _l'autre…  
Ce serait beaucoup moins simple qu'avant, cela dit. Mais ils pensaient y arriver. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas encore les _meilleurs_ amis du monde.

Aussi, après cette décision, ils tirèrent d'un coup sec le rideau qui séparait leurs deux lits. Ils se renfoncèrent dans leurs couchettes, et firent mine de s'être ennuyés toute la journée, chacun de leur côté.

Ron arriva, suivi de Blaise. Ils se précipitèrent à côté du lit de leur ami respectif et s'assurèrent qu'ils allaient bien. Les deux "ennemis" affirmèrent qu'ils étaient en forme et que ce n'était qu'un coup de fatigue pour l'un, et une crise d'hypoglycémie pour l'autre.

« Quand même… », chuchota Blaise, « te retrouver avec Potter dans la même pièce, quelle poisse ! »

Drago répliqua d'une voix traînante :  
— Mmh, oui… Une chance que Pomfresh était dans le coin, sinon je l'aurais étripé… Je suis sûr qu'il m'a lancé un sort ou quelque chose comme ça…

Il sourit intérieurement. Il était parvenu à mentir sans aucun problème ! Il espérait qu'Harry en ferait autant…

— Mec, Hermione ne peut pas venir maintenant, elle est en cours d'Arithmancie. Elle passera tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête.

— En tout cas, elle sera contente de savoir que t'as réussi à te contrôler à côté de Malefoy, sans le massacrer. Moi à ta place, je serais devenu dingue…

— Ouais, ben, il a eu de la chance que je sois souffrant… À tous les coups, il m'a ensorcelé !

Harry jeta un regard pseudo haineux vers le rideau qui le séparait de Drago tout en se félicitant d'avoir réussi à mentir aussi facilement à son meilleur ami. Il culpabilisa quelques secondes, avant de penser qu'il aurait à mentir très souvent dans les prochains jours…

Vivement qu'il découvre ce que le Miroir avait voulu dire, il en avait déjà marre de cette affaire !

* * *

**Alors, toujours pas trop rapide/marre-de-cette-affaire-vous-aussi?**

**Bon, sinon je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont reviewé/mis en favori/ajouté en alerte ma fiction. Ça fait plaisir :D Tant qu'à faire, je pense poster le chapitre 6 rapidement, histoire de pas prendre l'habitude de traîner comme une grosse feignasse (que je suis) u_u**

**Et malgré mon impardonnable retard... Reviews, please? *sourire amical qui donne envie de reviewer... enfin, j'espère* :D**


End file.
